Alex Zyther
Alex Zyther is a Pokémon Trainer and an adoptive member of the Shabboneau/Zyther and Hikari families. Background Discovered at age 15 on the outskirts of Geosenge town, Alex was taken in by Lionel Zyther, a wealthy technology magnate, and Cassie Mikazuki, who was in hiding after her presumed murder at the hands of Gerald Hikari. After Lionel and Cassie's marriage, the pair formally adopted Alex, and the three lived together in Shabboneau Castle for several years. Despite their concerns about Alex's health, however, they wanted to travel, so they sent Alex to Kanto to meet their adoptive mother's family for the first time. Arrival in Kanto Upon arriving in Kanto at Vermilion City, Alex had to decide whether to visit their uncle Joe in Viridian City or their aunt Stacy in Celadon. Though they had originally planned on visiting Viridian first, their condition and relatively low supplies forced them to go to Celadon first. Before they could reach the family estate, however, they decided to stop by the Celadon City Department Store for some medical supplies. Unfortunately, this was when Team Zephyr decided to take over the department store as part of their plan to summon Rayquaza. In the chaos, Alex dropped their crutches and had to be carried out by their Blissey, their attempts to ask the authorities for help getting lost among the rabble of the crowd. Alex's Dedenne, Didi, snuck back inside the Department Store to try and help, but was ultimately distracted when she met Lucia Zyther, Alex's adoptive sister, who was fighting Team Zephyr alongside three other members of Team Rocket. Although Didi got caught in the chaos and ended up assisting the fight against Team Zephyr, Lucia and the others eventually returned Didi to Alex, along with their crutches, before returning to base for their next mission. Not long afterward, Alex met with some unknown misfortune, landing them in the Celadon City Hospital. Devoid of identification, it took some time for the doctors to identify them, eventually notifying their Aunt Stacy... unfortunately doing so just as the attack on Celadon City by Hannah Wright began. Meanwile, Lucia and her teammate Jamie Arthur happened to be in the hospital for their own minor injuries as the attack began. Taking command of Blissie and Sylph, respectively, the two headed out to stop the attack as best they could. Unfortunately for Alex, the attempt was unsuccessful. Over the course of the battle, the hospital took the brunt of a particularly-devastating assault, obliterating its structural integrity. Through sheer dumb luck, a Larvitar named Harvey (owned by a rogue agent named Amelia Zann) had pushed his critically-injured compatriot Van into Alex's room in a clumsy attempt to administer aid. While Didi defended Alex, Amelia herself arrived, just in time for the building to finally succumb to the damage from the attack, collapsing and sending its doomed occupants into freefall. As all hope seemed lost for Amelia and Alex, a mysterious force enveloped the pair... Kalos Quest Unbeknownst to Amelia and Alex, the pair had been rescued by a Ralts who had previously injured one of Amelia's Pokémon. The Ralts teleported them to his home just outside Laverre City, but the strain of the travel and the impact of landing dropped Amelia into a coma alongside Alex, and the two were found and transported to Alain Alderson Memorial Hospital for long-term care. On July 31st, 2017, Alex awoke alongside Amelia in the hospital's morgue. After Amelia threatened the mortician to recover her belongings and the Pokémon who had made the journey with her, Alex agreed to travel with Amelia to try and learn why their vital signs had synchronized during their coma. At the Laverre City Pokémon Center, Alex was able to reunite with Didi, and met the Ralts who had rescued them from Celadon's collapse; after seeing Alex stand up to Amelia's wrath for him, the guilt-ridden Ralts (who had given his name to Nurse Joy as Raleigh) indicated a wish to join the Trainer's team, an offer Alex accepted. After a costume change courtesy of Laverre's Gym Leader, Valerie, Alex and Amelia set off for Shalour City to rendezvous with Amelia's friend Belle LaDonna, who was currently on the run with assassin Alma Mason after their murder of Roderick Krane a few days prior. Together, the quartet started making their way to Alex's home of Shabboneau Castle in Camphrier Town. Through the Looking Glass Upon meeting up with Belle and Alma in Shalour City, Alex and Amelia set off for Camphrier via Geosenge. While journeying through Reflection Cave, the group heard the cries of a quailing "Carbink", the last survivor of her group, who had been ambushed by a pack of predatory Sableye. Alex rushed in, risking their life to intervene, and triggered an ambush, forcing the others to follow to save them. In her desperation to escape, the "Carbink"'s powerful emotions opened a portal in one of the mirrors, transporting the group to an alternate universe. On the other side, the group was found by the alternate-universe counterparts to Tyler McKinley and Thomas Warren, here simple Signs agents working for John Ford. After Amelia and Belle were arrested for their counterparts' crimes, Alex and Alma accompanied the two Ford agents to Ford's castle, where they made use of his library to uncover the truth of their dimensional transit. Upon learning that Amelia and Belle had been extradited to Unova, Ford authorized his agents to take Alex and Alma there to negotiate for their friends' release. Unfortunately, the negotiations never took place, as Amelia and Belle had staged a breakout attempt with another prisoner named Tiana Soldati, the counterpart to another Ford agent more commonly known as Quincy Adams. With help from Alex and the others, the group successfully escaped, returning immediately to Reflection Cave in Kalos. There, the group parted ways, with Alex and their friends going through the mirror in an attempt to return home while Tiana returned to Black Horse Manor with McKinley and Warren to join the Signs. The next universe Alex and the others encountered was a grim one, where Team Flare had conquered Kalos and began plans to take over the rest of the world. After Amelia's kidnapping at the hands of Team Flare, Alex, Belle, and Alma set off to rescue her with the help of Amelia's alternate-universe counterpart. As they and the freedom fighters attempted to make their escape, Flare cornered them in Reflection Cave, collapsing the Flare-controlled universe's version of the cave and killing the alternate Belle as Alex's group fled once more through the mirrors. The final universe the group visited was a peaceful world, one where magic was equally developed with technology. Here, the group met their own alternate-universe counterparts, notably including Alex's counterpart Alex the Green, a witch who mixed practice of multiple different magical disciplines. After significant conversations and a battle with the witch, Alex came to a realization about their own gender, adopting nonbinary pronouns to reflect this discovery. Buoyed by their gender euphoria, Alex formalized the Trainer's bond they'd developed with Coralie (the "Carbink" who they had since discovered was a juvenile Diancie), catching her before returning to the main universe in high spirits alongside the rest of the group. Dark Discoveries Alex's happiness was not to last. The night after their return to reality, Alex and Amelia stumbled across the ruins of the Team Flare Secret Lab in Geosenge Town, and together with Alma and Belle ventured inside. To their horror, Alex and Amelia discovered the truth of their existence: that they were imperfect clones of the late Alain Alderson, engineered by Dr. Ezekiel Alderson of Team Flare as an attempt to create idealized yet ultimately disposable soldiers. Neither sibling took the news well, but Alex found themself particularly distressed at their designation by Alderson as a failed experiment. The group was soon discovered by the members of a joint Team Liberty-Team Rocket expedition in to rumors of a Team Flare revival, briefly coming to blows before Lucia's quick thinking allowed Alex to recognize her and call off the fight. Soon after, the group intercepted a secret broadcast from Lysandre calling all survivors of Team Flare back into action. After reuniting with Lionel Zyther and Dr. Elaine Alderson -- who turned out to be Alex and Amelia's biological mother -- the group made plans to split up in a last-ditch effort to thwart Team Flare's return, setting off to Shabboneau Castle to rest and prepare for the coming battle. Appearance Thin, drawn, and sickly. Barely able to walk unassisted, owns a pair of canes with arm clamps to help them keep their balance. Their Pokémon are usually outside their Pokéballs, helping to support them or being ready to catch them--one of them carries their Bag for them, though they still throws their Pokéballs themself through a cartridge clipped to one of their canes. Original outfit: "Striped shirt combo aqua", shorts in the style of "damaged jeans", "purple socks", "blue sneakers", "artificial flower pin aqua" as shown in the Serebii pic (i.e. on a generic gray female-style hat). After their previous outfit was destroyed during the events in Celadon City, Alex was gifted a new outfit by Valerie of the Laverre City Gym. This new outfit was designed to evoke the coloration and appearance of an Azumarill, and Alex was given both a skirt and a pair of shorts to match the rest of the outfit. Personality A sweet, gentle soul who wants to help others and bond with their Pokemon. Having spent the majority of the life they remember sheltered and isolated in mansions and hospitals, Alex has a thirst to prove themself and show others that their illnesses and disabilities don't make them weak, thus informing their ambitions to take on the Kanto Pokémon League and join Team Rocket like their sister Lucia. Pokémon Battles: Celadon City invasion (multi-battle, event) (2) Battles: Celadon City invasion (multi-battle, event) (2), aiding Pelleas vs. Gerald (1) Battles: vs. Skyle and Windy's Rotom (multi-battle) (2) Battles: vs. wild Murkrow/Sina/Harvey (multi-battle, flashback, caught) (2) with Coralie vs. Alex the Green in Magicverse (multi-battle) (3) |move1textcolor = |move2 = Diamond Storm |move2special = (feeble) |move2bgcolor = |move2textcolor = |move3 = Stealth Rock |move3bgcolor = |move3textcolor = |move4 = Trick Room |move4bgcolor = |move4textcolor = |move5 = Light Screen |move5bgcolor = |move5textcolor = |move6 = Reflect |move6bgcolor = |move6textcolor = }} with Raleigh vs. Alex the Green in Magicverse (multi-battle) (3) vs. Klim's Dusknoir in the ruined Team Flare Secret Lab in Geosenge (2) Category:Trainers Category:Neutral Trainers